Mike and Paige After Moving On
by pacman83
Summary: These are some single stories of Mike and Paige after Moving On. It takes place two years after that story ended. This will be a few stories of what they're up to since then. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

"Gentlemen please join me in the dining room" Briggs called out to Mike and Jakes who were talking out on the deck. The three agents surrounded the table that had a large map spread out on it. "We have an hour till Showtime. Now I can't stress how important this operation is. It must be done to perfection."

"I double checked with the tact team. They're at the location area, place is secure. We're ready to go" said Mike

"Nice job Agent Warren. Our guy should be here any minute then we have to be out the door in the next fifteen minutes or everything we have been working on will be for nothing. We're running against the clock." Briggs said

"Paul is this really necessary? Aren't you going a little overboard about this?" Jakes asked

Briggs sighed as he turned to "Jakes what is your problem"

"My problem Paul is that you're treating this like a real operation. For God sakes Briggs, it's just a party"

"Just a party?! Dale our mission is to give our beloved friend Johnny the most epic bachelor party ever. As his best man, it's my duty to carry out his wishes to the letter. So, if you're gonna complain about how I run things then you can stay here."

"And if you do say here then I'm going to make your life miserable Dale Jakes!" said Charlie as she sat in the kitchen. "If you bail on Johnny I'm gonna make you clean the whole damn house because you haven't cleaned shit in weeks Dale"

"Was she in there the whole time?" asked Mike

"Mikey, you should know by now that I'm everywhere honey" she yelled back. Briggs laughed as Mike and Jakes looked at one another, "My lady love as spoken so what's it gonna be Jakes?"

"Man, I know not to step up to Charlie. Yeah I'm in so where is the man of the hour" Just then the front door opened and in walked Johnny dressed in designer shirt and slacks. "Who's ready to get fucked up?" he yelled to the boys. Jakes rolled his eyes as Johnny pulled him in for a hug. "Because it is your night I will allow some physical contact Johnny but don't push it."

"I won't push it if you lighten up and smile" Jakes flashed a fake smile which made everyone laugh. "Alright the man of the hour is here it is time to go" said Briggs

"You heard the man you need to go now and when you get back in the morning I will have my world-famous hangover breakfast waiting for you. And by my world-famous I mean Hectors because I'm not your mother and I sure as hell am not cooking for you lazy bums" said Charlie as she ushered us out.

Johnny reached out to Charlie, "Come with us. Paige is out of town and we're all going out. I can't leave my girl hanging"

"Johnny I'm flattered but this is the rare opportunity to have this house all to myself. Trust me you're not leaving me hanging" Charlie then opened the door pushing them out. Mike was the last to leave he turned to Charlie, "So Paige's flight gets in tomorrow at noon and if for some reason, I'm not up you think you can wake me with enough time to get the airport"

"How about I just pick her because knowing what Paul has in plan you're in for a long night" Mike went in to hug Charlie but was pulled away by Johnny. "Thanks Charlie I owe you one"

* * *

Even with the blinds closed the sun made it through hitting Mike in the eyes. Mike slowly opened his eyes trying to collect himself but the room was still spinning and his head felt like it was being hit by a sledge hammer. With little strength, he had Mike pulled himself up reaching for the aspirin that was on the bed side table. After popping two pills Mike just sat at the edge of the bed his eyes closed praying the headache would go away. He reached for his phone he saw he had two text messages. The first was from Paige saying she was on her way home and the second was from Charlie reminding him that she was going to pick up Paige. The time on his watch said elven thirty so he had some time to get decent before Paige's arrival. After sitting for what felt like hours but was just a few minutes Mike stood up and made his way to the bathroom. The faint smell of puke hit him, he looked around and saw no evidence. "At least I made it to the toilet" he said to himself. Mike then opened the window, grabbed some old rags from under the sink and wiped down the toilet before heading the shower. The hot water woke him up as he regained his senses and his headache finally began to fade.

Mike stepped out of the shower feeling close to his old self. Mike dressed then cleaned up the room opening the windows hopefully remove any stench that lingered. The upstairs was dead silent except for the snoring coming from Jakes room. The door to Briggs room opened and out stepped Paul looking like a zombie. He didn't even see Mike as he made his way to the bathroom. As Mike made his way downstairs Mike saw Johnny passed out of the couch with a bucket on the floor. Mike entered the kitchen grabbing a glass and downing three glasses of water. As he filled his glass for the fourth-time memories of last night popped up. Mike's stomach churned as he remembered all the shots he took. "never again" he says to himself, Mike grabbed a pair of sun glasses on the kitchen counter and walked out of the deck. Once he was in a chair Mike fell back asleep.

A soft kiss woke Mike from his slumber. He looked up to see Paige standing in front of him. Paige pulled away the glasses, "There are those beautiful green eyes I love so much" Mike chuckled and kissed her back. "You know for a guy who was at a bachelor party you don't look that bad."

"You should have seen me a while ago. I looked like a zombie from the walking dead."

"Yeah I Johnny on the couch you guys must've went all out last night." Mike shook his head, "I don't remember anything after the fifth shot at the first bar." Paige laughed as she sat next to Mike, "Hey as long as our bed does not smell like puke and have glitter all over it you're good"

"I honestly have no idea if we even made it to a strip club." Paige whipped her head around in anger, "Why would you assume when I said glitter I meant you went to a strip club?!" Mike again shook his head as she put on the sun glasses, "Paige I'm still too hungover for you to mess with me" Paige smile as she shrugged her shoulders, "Worth a shot"

"Well enough about me how was your trip?"

"It was just what I needed plus it was great to see the family. They all send their love by the way"

"I got to spend some quality time with Allie and Kelly. Allie told us she's pregnant again which is no surprise. Lindsay and I took Roadie on daily walks. Mike she's gotten so big they her in this Spanish/English program at school. I swear the kid's 5 and knows more Spanish than the both of us combined, and Roadie is so big but he's just as cute and playful as ever. I also got spoiled by my parents. I swear I was this close to not coming back"

"You serious?"

"Breakfast every morning, clean clothes and getting spoiled daily. I had it made but the only thing missing was you so it wasn't perfect"

"Well I'm glad your love for me made you come back and I'm glad you had a good time with the family. Hey did you happen to visit Nick and Brandi at all."

"Yes, I spent the last two days with them. I promised to bring you up soon to visit. They're doing great working together side by side for some kind of bio tech company well Nick is working, Brandi is still on maternity leave. Lucas is such a beautiful baby."

"How old is he?"

"Three months. I have to tell you I was freaked out being close to him."

"Ha I bet"

Paige took a deep breath as she look out on the ocean. "But when I held him for the first time he just nestled into my arms, he just looked at me with these dark blue eyes. Suddenly I was hit with this wave of feelings I never had before." Mike held Paige's hand as he looked out on the water. "As I watched Nick and Brandi with him and how he reacted to them I saw how beautiful it was."

"I bet it was" Mike turned Paige's head kissing her on the top of her forehead.

"Mike I'm ready" Mike looked directly at Paige with a shocked look. He wanted to speak but he was cut off by Paige, "We've talked about this over the past year. I know when we have it's been passive on my end and you say you're joking or you're just thinking hypothetically but I know you Mike. If we did things your way I would be barefoot and pregnant twice already." Paige then took Mike as other hand squeezing it tight, "We love our jobs as undercover agents it's a feeling that I love and cherish but lately the drive to do this day in day out isn't there anymore. I wasn't sure what I wanted to do next which is why I went home to clear my head. When I was spending time with Lucas I realized that I want to be a mom"

"So, you want to quit the DEA?"

"Oh, hell no I still want to work and be a mom." Mike was quiet as he took in everything he just heard. Paige's leg began to shake as she waited for Mike to speak. Uneased by the quietness Paige asked, "You're awfully quiet. Has your mind changed on wanting to have kids?"

"No, it's just taking a second to wrap my head around this. I honestly thought this day would never come" Mike brushed the strains of hair from Paige's face, "Like you said I have wanted us to have kids for a long time. You're going to be bad ass mom and I'm gonna be a kick ass dad" A small tear ran down Paige's face as kissed Mike. "So, when do you want to start?" he asked

"Well I talked to Allie's doctor and she said once I stop taking the pill it should be a month or so for my body to resume ovulation but there is no risk in trying within a few days after I stopped taking it which was yesterday."

"So you're thinking what late next week?"

"That seems right so in the mean time you're living like a monk"

"Fine but you can't wear that white bikini you know how it affects me"

"Deal"

"Hey you two" The two looked to see Charlie standing by the door. "I brought Hectors"

"We're not telling them, right?" Mike asked as they made their way inside. Paige looked at him like he was an idiot.

"Mums the word got it"


	2. Chapter 2

_Four Months Later_

"So why do they call it Graceland?" Amanda asked as she and Charlie pulled up to the house. "Before the house was seized the guy who owned it was a big Elvis fanatic and the name just kind of stuck" Amanda was in awe as she checked the outside of the house. Charlie nudged her, "Wait till you see the inside." Charlie opened the door for Amanda whose mouth dropped as she got a glimpse of the inside. Amanda walked through the living room right out to the large windows overlooking the beach. She turned around her mouth still wide open. "We live here?" Charlie could only laugh as Amanda walked through the rest of the bottom floor. Charlie walked over to Amanda placing her hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry you'll get used to it"

"I seriously doubt that." Again, Charlie could only laugh as she pulled Amanda to the kitchen. "So, a few things you should know about Graceland. Rule one no guns' downstairs. Rule two people can come over but no one except the people who live in the house are allowed upstairs. So, if you're gonna hook up with someone its best to go to their place. This is the chore wheel each week you are assigned a place in the house to clean. We need to make a new one with your name but for right now where it says Johnny it's you"

"Oh, for a second there I thought you were going to say where it says you I should say me. Since you are my training officer" Amanda said with a laugh. "You know I didn't really think about that before but I like your thinking Robbins. So, for this week where it says mine and Johnny's name you know its…"

"Me" Amanda said with less enthusiasm.

"Oh, and anything marked with a dj on it whatever you do don't touch it"

"Thanks for the tip and who's DJ?"

"That's Dale Jakes he's one of roommates. He's an ICE agent. We just call him Jakes."

"Nice and how many people live here?"

"There are six of us in the house. You me, Paul and Mike are FBI, Jakes is ICE and Paige is DEA."

"I have to say I'm really excited to be working with you all. Ever since I found out I was being assigned to Graceland I've been reviewing some of your cases. You guys are bad asses. When will I get to meet everyone."

"Well Briggs and Jakes are both on assignments so it may be a few days and Mike and Paige are….."

"Ahhh Mike right there!" Both ladies looked up as they heard the screaming coming from up the stairs. "Oh God! Don't stop!"

"Mike and Paige seemed to be occupied at the moment" Amanda could only look as she tried to fight the urge to laugh. "Ahhh ahh ahhh yes!" The final screams from Paige caused Charlie and Amanda to burst out in laughter. "Beer?" Charlie asked

"Yes please" Both ladies were sipping on a beer in the kitchen when Mike strolled in the kitchen a few minutes later wearing nothing but his running shorts. Mike was oblivious that Charlie and Amanda were in the room as he whistled to himself and reached in the fridge grabbing two sports drinks then reached in cabinet for some energy bars. "Need a recharge their Mike"

Mike jumped back dropping everything on the floor. "Holy shit Charlie"

"Now Mikey is that anyway to greet our newest Roommate"

"What?" Mike was still calming his nerves from being spooked. "Mike this is Amanda Robbins are new roommate fresh out of Quantico bright eyed and ready to take on the world. She reminds me of you when you first got here."

Amanda stepped forward extending her hand "It's an honor to meet you agent Warren". Mike shook her hand, "Likewise. I wish Charlie had told me you were coming"

"I did tell you she was coming but from what I can tell and heard you've been pre-occupied" Mikes eyes nearly fell out, "Wait you heard…."

"Hey Mike what's taking you so long. We only have…." All eyes turned to Paige as she stood near the frame wearing nothing but one of Mike's Polo shirts. "Amanda this is Paige. Paige meet our new roommate" The two agents just waved hi as both were embarrassed. "Ahh Amanda I know you have a lot of questions but why don't you get settled in your room. It's upstairs second door on the left can't miss it."

"Ok I'll see you in a while. Nice meeting you both" Once she heard the door close Charlie glared at the couple. "What the fuck!"

"I should be asking you the same thing" said Paige

"Excuse me?!"

"You told all of us that she wasn't arriving until the 24th!"

"Paige, it is the 24th! Look at the damn calendar" Paige turned and sure enough it was. "Charlie we're really sorry" said Mike to ease the tension "We got the dates mixed"

"Seriously what is going on with you two? The past couple of months you two have been acting weird. First was at Johnny and Christy's wedding where we found you two going at it in the bridal room. Then there was last month when you two were on edge for two weeks then Paul and I see your car at a low rate hotel and you two don't come out for two days. Then less than five minutes ago, as I give Amanda a welcome tour Paige's screams could be heard down the beach." Mike and Paige's faces were deep red with embarrassment. "All these incidents have happened at the end of the month what's the deal with that? Are you guys trying to have a baby or something?" Mike and Paige just looked at each other not sure what to say next.

Charlie looked at them both then it was her turn to be shocked. "Shut the hell up" Paige reached out taking Charlie's hand in hers. "Charlie, we didn't tell anyone because we didn't want to make a big deal out of it"

"I'm gonna be an Auntie"

"Well not yet" said Mike

"Oh, my God" said Charlie as she pulled them both in for a hug. "How is this all going to work out? You two can't live here with a baby or you can. I'll help in any way I can"

"Charlie, Mike and I have a plan ok don't worry about it. Sorry for not telling you earlier it's just we only started trying three months ago, and we didn't want to say anything until I got pregnant. Also, sorry for the screams but when Mike gets going it's hard for me to…"

"Yeah I get it. I'm so happy for you"

"Thank you, Charlie" said Mike

"So, is today like prime time to make a bay?"

"Going off my ovulation calendar yeah today and tomorrow are my best days" Charlie then pushed past them and stood at the bottom of the stairs, "Amanda come one we're going out"

"Charlie you really don't have to….."

"Mikey all I want from you is to take that beautiful wife of yours back upstairs and do what you got to do. Got it" Mike shook his head as Paige led him up the stairs. Amanda passed them on the stairs on her way down. "They coming with us?"

"Not tonight they have other priorities. Now come on trainee I going to teach you your first lesson the art of getting cute guys to buy you drinks"


	3. Chapter 3

_Two Months Later_

"Amanda when I took you under my wing you were just wide eyed agent fresh out of the academy but now you're a straight up bad ass." Charlie and Paige raised their glasses to her. Congratulations on your first solo undercover bust. My job is done go forth to protect all others and always remember Bitches get shit done"

"Damn right" Paige added. "So how does it feel?" Amanda smiled wide, "It feels incredible all those hours working my way into that dirt bags inner circle finally paid off. I loved seeing you Charlie knock Max to the floor and cuff him." As Amanda went on about Max's takedown Charlie and Paige thought about their first solo bust and how it made them feel after. "The feeling doesn't go away Amanda. Every time I take down some asshole like your what you're feeling right now I feel too. There's nothing like it."

"Paige is right A get used to feeling this good. Now you are officially part of our merry band of misfits." Charlie down her drink and slide her glass to Amanda. "As the newest member though you get the next round."

"I didn't bring any money"

"Who says you have to buy them." Amanda was confused so Paige stepped in to help, "Look around you tell me what you see" Amanda scanned the room and came across a guy playing pool checking her out. "That tall dark and very handsome man has been checking you out since we walked in" Amanda tried to look over again by Charlie stopped her. "Wait a second and now look over and flash that beautiful smile." As Amanda looked over the guy turned away knowing he was caught. "Why don't you go over there a play a game, flirt and get us another round" Paige said

"Then you should go home with him" added Charlie to Amanda's shocked face. "Don't give us that look you want him go have fun."

"Just remember your training keep your fake background story short. Don't give him a reason to ask too many questions or to poke holes in your story."

"The most important thing is don't fall in love with this guy. This a one night stand nothing more" Paige added. "Ladies I appreciate the words of wisdom but this is not my first rodeo." Paige and Charlie smiled as they looked at the new agent. As Amanda stood up from the table Paige then tossed her a condom. "Never leave home without it." Amanda smiled, "Wish me luck"

"You don't need it" said Paige.

The ladies watched as Amanda started talking to the guy. They watched as she brushed her hair back, touched his arm in a flirtatious way, and leaned in close so he could peek down her shirt. Amanda then pointed to Paige and Charlie, he quickly waved over a server and pointed to them. "Wow she is a natural Charlie" said Paige as Amanda and the guy raised their glasses to them.

"Ahh they grow up so fast" said Charlie as she watched her trainee and the guy flirt away. "One minute they have no idea how to make you believe one lie and the next lying to some dumb but very handsome idiot just to get them into bed."

"Do you ever miss those days? Random hookups with total strangers" Paige asked.

Charlie scoffed, "Hell no. You?"

"Oh, yeah I miss it. Going to some guy's place just to have sex half the time it was horrible then hoping I never see that guy again. If I did see him again I had to either pretend I don't remember him or make up some excuse as to why I didn't call to meet up again. Oh yeah I wish I could go back"

"See that was your problem Paige you just picked the first cute face you saw and dragged him back to his place. I on the other hand had a detailed system so whoever I hooked up with they knew that this was a onetime thing and two it would be a night we both would not forget"

"So, were any of these guys better than Paul?"

"No, he knows exactly what I like"

"Same with Mike"

Charlie rolled her eyes, "Yeah I know I hear you all the time"

"Hey I can't help it if my husband is an over achiever" The ladies burst out in laughter. "You know Charlie the best part about not dating is that I don't ever have to wear that stupid fake pregnancy belly again to break up with a guy. God that thing is so annoying"

"Hey speaking of a pregnant belly" Charlie asked. Paige looked down at her drink, "We're trying everything and still no baby. Mike says we're putting too much pressure on ourselves"

"You husband is smart. You two just started there is nothing to be worried about. Plus, with our jobs that a lot of stress most people don't have to deal with."

"Yeah you're right and so is Mike and let's face it nothing ever is easy for me and Mike. Why would I think that having a baby would be any different?"

"All these things you two have faced over the years has built character so think about that. Plus, there is always tonight for you two. This is the best time for you two, right?" Paige buried her face in her hands, "I can't believe you know my fertile cycle. Mike and I really need our own place"

"Hey the sooner Mike knocks you up you will need to. I don't think they're going to let you be pregnant and work undercover. Have you two thought about that when you're with child?"

"Yeah we have and we're both dreading joining the 9 to 5ers. Ahh they're so boring"

"That they are but I don't think you and Mike will be like them because sooner or later Briggs and I will be there with you. Can't keep doing this forever."

"No, you sure can't"

"So, back my question why is Mike with Paul helping him with his bust and not breaking a bed with you?"

"Jakes was supposed to help but he had to work on a lead for his case so Mike stepped in last minute. It's a simple bust should be done in an hour or so."

"So, I should be wearing ear buds tonight then"

"I'm meeting him at a hotel so don't worry" Paige then looked down and saw Mike's name on her phone. "Speaking of my future baby day…"

"Hey we were just talking about you"

 _Paige it's Briggs now don't freak out but Mike is on his way to the hospital_


	4. Chapter 4

Mike hated hospitals. They were all the same, stale air, constant noises that prevented you from getting a moments peace, the walls so narrow they made you feel like the world was closing in on you it was a personal hell to him. The worst part for a person like Mike who liked to be in control was in here you weren't. You were stuck as your life was in the hands of some person who has a serious God complex and there was nothing you can do about it. Mike swore he'd never come back here but here he was. Like the other times, Mike had been here he felt so helpless as he watched the person he brought in being taken care of. Mike lowered his head and shook his head as he tried to stay positive but he was having trouble doing just that. Mike tensed up as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to find Paige standing right next to him. Paige pulled him for a much-needed hug. She held him tight as the tension in Mikes body drifted away. "I thought you swore off from this place?"

Mike chuckled, "No matter how much I try to run it pulls me back in" Paige brushed a few strands of hair away from Mikes face before giving him a soft kiss. "I'm just glad it's not you in there"

"Yeah me too"

"Briggs said that if you didn't find him when you did he would be dead"

"It was pure luck that I did. I led the team in when Briggs gave us the all clear, we busted in taking everyone down except for one guy who jumped out the window and took off. I caught him two blocks down in an alley. It wasn't until I cuffed the guy that I heard the screams." Mike turned away his fist clenched as he tried to control his anger. Paige rubbed his back trying to calm him down. Mike closed his eyes taking deep breaths trying so hard not to lose it. "I'm ok just give me a minute" Mike walked up and down the hall to calm down but the memory of what he saw in the alley was too much. He nearly sent his fist into the wall but Paige placed her hand on his shoulder. The look of concern on her face brought Mike back from the edge as she brought him to the chair. With his hands clenched to the arms Mike again closed his eyes again trying to regain his composure. Paige wanted to hold him but she held back allowing Mike to deal with this in his own way. Mike soon let go of the chair opening his eyes he felt like he had been hit by a tsunami of emotions. "Sorry about that"

"You have nothing to be sorry about. If I was in your shoes, I'd be doing the same thing" Mike took Paige's hand in his kissing it. "I've seen a lot of shit while being at Graceland but what I saw tonight Paige I haven't been affected this much since I saw Eddie kill himself." Mike stood up walking away then turned around facing Paige. "I keep replaying what I found over and over in my head and I ask myself who would do something this evil? I mean damn!" Paige stood up and wrapped herself around Mike holding him. She didn't have an answer as to why as she was asking herself the same question.

"Excuse me?" Mike and Paige turned to see a woman standing before them. "Are you the federal agent who brought the baby in? I'm Doctor Morgan I'm the emergency pediatric doctor on staff" The two separated but their hands were still entwined. "Yeah that's me I'm Agent Mike Warren. How is the baby?"

"So far so good but he has a long way to go. We're running every test we can hoping he didn't catch any diseases while being left out there. When you brought him in his breathing was shallow so we're making sure he hasn't sustained any respiratory issues. He is also severely malnourished whoever is mother is did not take care of him while pregnant."

Mike ran his hands threw his hair in frustration, "Son of a bitch"

"From our assumptions, he was born only a couple hours ago, he's lucky that you found him if it was another twenty minutes he'd be dead." Mike squeezed Paige's hand as he let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you doctor for the update"

"We have him in the neonatal intensive care but if you want you can come and see him"

"Thank you I'd like that"

"I'll be at the nurse's station when you're ready to go in."

"Mike, are you sure about this?" Paige asked as soon as they were alone

"Paige the kid is clinging onto life and has no one. I just want to keep him company for a little bit.

"You want me to come with?" Paige asked

"No, I'll be fine. You should go home I won't be long here"

"Are you sure? I have no problem…..."

"I know you don't but honestly I need to do this alone" Paige tried to say something but Mike cut her off, "Please Paige." From the look in his eyes Paige knew she wasn't going to win this. She kissed him on the cheek, "I'll see you at home" As she walked down the hallway Mike called out to her, "Paige"

"Yeah"

"Thank you" Paige walked back to Mike wrapping her arms around him as she kissed him. "See you soon"

Mike met with Doctor Morgan at the nurse's station, was handed a gown he threw on over their clothes and walked into the Neonatal ICU. They soon came upon the baby boy with the name John Doe on the incubator. The baby had things all over him watching his vitals. His chest seemed to be moving at a steadier pace then when he brought him in thanks to his breathing tube. "I know it's hard to see but he is improving if just by a little" Mike nodded in agreement as he placed his hand on the incubator. "I'm going to give you some time alone with him."

"Thank you doctor" said Mike as he looked upon the infant. Mike took a seat next to baby and for the next half hour watched the boy. He looked on as his chest went up and down, his arms and legs moved just a bit. "You probably don't remember me but I'm the guy who found you. My name is Mike" Mike turned away taking a moment to compose himself. "Look I'm not gonna lie champ but you started out life with a bad hand but you fought this hard to stay alive so don't give up on me ok?" The baby then turned slightly looking at Mike raising one of his arms placing his hand next to Mikes on the other side of the incubator. Mike closed his eyes whispering a prayer he would say to Haley when she was in the hospital when they were kids. "Well champ I'm gonna let you rest but I'll come by soon to visit okay"

Mike found Doctor Morgan handing her his card, "If there are any changes please let me know" The drive back to Graceland was a blur for Mike his mind was all over the place he nearly missed the turn to the house. Luckily no one was downstairs when he walked in. As he got to the top of the stairs he saw the light on in his room. Paige was sitting up in bed as he walked in, she flashed him a brief smile as he made his way over. Mike sat at the edge of the bed his back turned against her. Paige watched as Mike lowered his head and then saw his body shake. Paige wrapped herself around Mike holding him close as he wept uncontrollably. Mike turned his body his hands now wrapped around her. She kissed the top of his head as tears ran down her face, " It's ok Mike I'm here"


	5. Chapter 5

_Three weeks later_

Paige smiled as she placed the last case file in the completed stack. Her latest case was at a bit of a stand still so she took the time to catchup and paperwork that Miller had been hounding her to finish. Paige looked outside and felt the beach calling to her. Paige threw on her favorite bikini and jean shorts, grabbed her towel, sunscreen and phone and headed downstairs. As she passed the kitchen Paige saw Johnny pulling something out of the fridge. "Hey Johnny"

Johnny jumped back dropping a box of pizza on the ground. He turned and saw Paige standing by the entrance, "Damn it Paige you scared the hell out of me"

"Well that's what you get for breaking in and eating our food" Johnny picked up the pizza box grabbing a slice, "I didn't break in I still have my key and the food well I was hungry and Jakes name wasn't on it so I figured its fair game."

"Why are you here and why do you still have a key?" she asked while snagging a piece. "I left a few boxes when I moved out. Charlie left them under the staircase so I'm picking them up. I keep forgetting to give it to Briggs, Charlie or Mike when I see them so I figured I'd just leave on the table when I grabbed my stuff." Paige rolled her eyes, "Johnny your boxes have been there for months"

"Hey married life is hard. It's not an easy adjustment you should know." Paige just stared at him with an annoyed look, "You kept it so you can brag that you still tell people that you have a beach house" Johnny huffed dropping his shoulders, "What can I say it's hard to give it." Paige opened her hand as Johnny reluctantly gave it up. "Johnny, you know that as long as we live here anytime you or Christy wants to come over you can just call"

"Thanks P. Looks like you going to take advantage of living on the beach."

"My workday is done so I'm gonna lay out and listen to music. You're welcome to join if you're free" Johnny then walked over and grabbed the beach towel on the sofa. "You know that's Jakes, right?" Johnny just shrugged his shoulders, "Please like he's ever gonna use it."

The two found a nice spot near where they have their bonfires. Paige closed her eyes and jammed out to her music while Johnny tossed his shirt and ran towards the water. Paige laid there for twenty minutes trying to enjoy the peacefulness but something was bothering her. It had been bothering her for a few weeks but she kept brushing it off. It helped that she was took occupied with work to deal with it but now that she was clear of all her distractions her issue was staring her right in the face.

As Johnny made his way back he noticed Paige and knew something was off. "You ok Paige?"

"What?" Paige asked as she snapped back to reality. "You seem a little pre-occupied" said Johnny, "Would it have anything to do with Mike and the baby?" Paige shot her head up, "You know about that?"

"Briggs called me out for a drink the night it happened, told me all about it." Said Johnny as he sat next to her. "Damn who would leave a baby behind a dumpster?"

"A twisted fuck that's who"

"How's Mike dealing with it? If I were him damn I have no idea what I'd do."

"The night of and the day after were rough but Mike went and saw Maria and so far, he's been solid. After all he has been through I just get so worried about him when something shitty like this happens but he's been fine. So now instead of enjoying this beautiful day I'm worried my husband is going to break down."

"Seems to me P that what Mike had to deal with is affecting you more than him" Paige leaned back as she thought about it realizing Johnny had a point. "Shit Johnny when did you get all wise?"

"I like to say I've been wise all my life but we both know you can thank my better half." Paige laughed as Johnny brought her in for a hug. "You want to talk about it?"

"I do but with Mike"

"Say no more P. Look I gotta bounce thanks for the free food and company I miss you"

"I miss you too Johnny and again anytime you and Christy want to come over lets us know." The two friends hugged once more Paige sat up looking at the water coming to terms with what was bothering her. Not too long after Paige felt someone behind her. She looked up to see Mike standing there. "Playing hooky?" he asked as he sat next to her giving her a kiss.

"I finished up early and what about you? I thought you and Briggs were about to make a buy?"

"We were but on the way to the meet our guy got pulled over two blocks from his place by a -9 unit" Paige busted out laughing, "Are you serious?"

"Yep the dude had tree bricks of high heroin on him. After he was arrested LAPD searched his house found a dozen more at his place plus contact info on the supplier. The very one Briggs has been after" Paige fell back laughing, "How pissed off is Paul?"

"Not as pissed as Silvo. When I left HQ he was in a shouting match with the District Attorney about who has jurisdiction." Mike laid down next to Paige, "So now I have the night off and since you seem to have the night free yourself maybe we can have a date night. There is that new Thai place you have been wanting to check out"

Paige sat back up, "Sounds like a great idea but first we need to talk" Paige took Mike's hand squeezing it tight. "What's wrong?" Mike asked with concern. Paige took one last look at the water letting out a deep breath before Looking at Mike. "It's about the baby you found"

"What about him?"

"The whole situation has really messed with my head more than it should." Mike sat there quiet holding her hand as he waited for Paige to continue. "I keep playing how you found him over and over in my head like I was the one who met him and it keeps me up at night."

"I didn't know that. I'm sorry I wasn't paying more attention to what was going on with you"

"Honestly I thought I haven't been sleeping because of work. Johnny was the one who pointed it out to me"

"Johnny?"

"Yeah I was surprised as you were" The two shared a brief laugh. "You know what pisses me off the most is that there is a little boy in the hospital who has parents that didn't want him and left him to die. How are they allowed to have kids but the two of us are having such a difficult time having a baby. It sucks" Mike pulled Paige in for a hug, "I have been feeling the same way since I found him. It really does suck" Paige leaned over and kissed Mike on the cheek. "To be honest I'm still dealing with how I found him and the condition he was in, but each day it gets better"

"How?"

Mike pulled Paige in closer, "Well for starters just talking to you about this helps"

"It's helping me too. What else?"

"I go and visit him"

"How often do you visit?"

"I've gone every day for the past three weeks."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, he has no one so I go in for an hour a day and check in on him, read him stories, check in with his doctors. I'm even working with DCS to make sure he gets placed with a good family when he's released from the hospital and not sent to a group home. He looks better every day." Paige raised her head looking directly at Mike, "I had no idea you were that involved"

"Well he has no one to look after him and I want to. Life has not been easy for him so I want to offer as much help as I can until he finds a family that can provide everything he needs. Plus, me checking in on him has helped me with my issues with his situation. You know it could help you too." Mike shook her head, "Mike I'm not sure that's a good idea. I don't want to cause him anymore problems."

"Paige the kid has no one. You coming to visit him will not make things worse. He could use a positive female role model in his life. Also, seeing him will put you at ease and not keep you up at night."

"I would like to get a good night's rest plus it would be nice to see him. Ok I'll give it a shot when can we see him?"

"We can go now if you want" said Mike as they both stood

"Really?"

"No time like the present"

"Give me 20 minutes to shower and throw something on"

"Ok I'll be downstairs having a snack while you get ready. I haven't had anything but toast and an apple for breakfast. Good thing I have that pizza still."

"Actually, Johnny ate it while picking up the rest of his stuff"

"Damn it Johnny!"


End file.
